We Have Each Other
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: Twelve Girls, all share some sort of pain, all of them are different. All in this academy for the broken and the restless. They go through the motions and since being in Ireland and all, the Norse gods and creatures are real. Terrifyingly real, but they have sent our protagonists on missions to find themselves in the world, and everything falls in to place.
1. Content Table

**Chapter 1-Aradia: The Girl That Doesn't Speak**

**Chapter 2-Cherry: She Can See, But She'll Never Hear (OC)**

**Chapter 3-Rose: Why Don't You Accept Her?**

**Chapter 4-Echo: She Can't Fit In (OC)**

**Chapter 5-Jane: She Would Love To Run Again**

**Chapter 6-Nepeta: The Little Girl No One Wanted Or Loved**

**Chapter 7-Terezi: She Can't See, She Doesn't Know Where To Go**

**Chapter 8-Jade: She's Always Been Alone**

**Chapter 9-Kanaya: She Is Always So Serious And Sad**

**Chapter 10-Roxy: She Never Complained, She Was Drunk Too**

**Chapter 11-Feferi: She Didn't Want Any Of This**

**Chapter 12-Vriska: No One Liked Her, Not That She Cared, Much**

**Chapter 13- Prologue**

* * *

**I'm starting on the chapters right now! The first twelve chapters explain their past or something like that~ and I don't want to jumble it all into one! Hope you will enjoy my story. I need to work on their character, and how they act, so they don't act OOC, but I'll research it. (By trying to get through act 5 and stuff)**


	2. The Girl Who Can't Speak

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY~ I DON'T OWN HOMESTUCK!**

**The Length in their chapters will fluctuate depending on my inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck.**

* * *

**==Be Mute Aradia**

Aradia didn't know where she was and why. She quickly sat up at the sound of the opening door, wincing slightly in pain.

"You're lucky you even survived. I guess the shock of the accident made you so speechless and scared, you have gone mute, may be permanently. You also have fractured your arm."

Aradia blinked and laughed, little to no sound coming out, it was more like a wheeze, she mouthed, "You've got to be joking," but no sound came out. Her eyes widened, and she laid back in bed, starting at the wall.

This just can't be…She thought to herself. That gave everyone one more reason to make fun of her. One more reason to not listen to what she was saying because she wouldn't be saying anything.

She hated life already as much as it was with all the voices spiraling in her head all the time. Then again at the same time, she hadn't cared that she had all of these things thrown at her. She deserved it, well she doesn't know why, but she knew there should have been a reason for this.

Aradia had to learn sign language, not that it was hard. She soon then went back to school from being homeschooled. She was placed next to a girl that was tilting her head at the other, just seated next to her. Aradia smiled, and signed to her that she was mute. Cherry nodded and signed back she was deaf. And what a friendship it blossomed into. Aradia liked this. She wasn't as stressed as she used to be, but it was sort of distressing.

If someone could not understand what she had said she would simply slip her phone out and type it on the device to show them. She hadn't minded it. It was not too much of a concern. She was better off not speaking. Then she wouldn't somehow freak everyone else with all her talk of medium kind of things. She always had this quirk of hearing the undead and being able to see the future.

As days passed she grew closer to Cherry. She was a great girl, too bad she couldn't hear. And then, Cherry and Aradia got an email. How odd.


	3. She Can See But She'll Never Hear

**Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck.**

* * *

**==Be Weak Cherry**

Cherry liked to be alone in her spare time. It helped her get her thoughts together. She was not one to care much for the side of society, or that others around her are always so careless. She wishes it was an accident gone wrong. Then, maybe she could have said she had heard once in her life. Maybe she would have heard all the pretty sounds such as the birds chirping in the morning or the lovely sound of her mother's singing and humming or the sounds of light waves crashing into the rough sand.

Her deaf cause was a result of her low weight at birth. She wished that the treatments had worked for her, but no, it seemed it didn't help improve for her at all. Neither did hearing aids. No matter what she did, she couldn't hear, and she decided to live with it. It was harder for her to learn and she was cast away into a classroom for children with defects such as being mute or deaf, at least that was what this class of the special clauses program was for. It was a good thing she had mastered the art of lip reading. She noticed that some people the way their lips moved when they signed at her.

She remembered meeting a girl during the age of 14 after having an empty seat beside her for so long it felt odd, but soon they became great friends. She liked the fact she wasn't alone. She liked the fact the other girl was as calm as could be. Her name was pretty too, Aradia. Such a lovely name. They became great friends at this point.

She didn't know how much she could take though. She wanted to hear the sounds of the wind blowing through trees and all that other stuff. Her picture perfect painting just wasn't the same without knowing she'll never be able to hear. Once again, her life changed when that email came. She was used to change though. She didn't mind it, but she found it somewhat intriguing.

* * *

**I think this is one of the shortest one I've written for them so far. OH WELL :D HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LITTLE LOOK IN ON MY OC.**


	4. Why Don't You Accept Her?

**I have this head cannon thing for this story that trolls have adapted to color and look more like humans now, expect for, of course, the horns on their heads.**

******Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck.**

* * *

**==Be Unconfident Rose**

Rose certainly didn't think of this outcome...not once, not twice, but she surely didn't like it. Her parents planned on kicking her out. Just because she had finally come out to them and told them she was in love with women not men. It was terrible.

She packed her stuff and was kicked to the streets. She had been so scared of what was to happen next. She sat on the side of the street somehow scared. Was no one even going to accept her for who she is? She wasn't happy being alone. If only someone would provide some company for the poor lonely girl.

She looked up only to an attractive girl staring down at her. She felt as if she was already falling for the red headed troll and it was odd. She smiled holding out her hand. Offering her a home. Did the girl know what she was getting in to? No she did not, but Rose obliged anyways with a smile.

Rose blushed as their fingers touched, a shock emitting between them. Did the other girl feel it too? Rose giggled softly. She had always been told never to trust a strander, but she didn't want to die and certainly not this way. Was she overreacting? Maybe so, but it didn't matter, at least someone was kind enough to help her. Maybe things were finally turning around.

She stood up and awkwardly followed the other girl. The troll had smiled at her, as they waited for the signal to cross the street. She reapplied her black lipstick and Rose stared at her. She was starting to think that maybe she should have thought this through, it was the silence getting to her. It was odd for her to be doing this, she wasn't this sort of the person to accept help so easily. As they walked to her house there was an incoming phone call. This school had the oddest and many ways of contacting people. Who was she to complain?

* * *

**is it bad, is it good? It's your opinion. What am I to say? x3 anyways hoped you enjoyed. Geez, just needs to finish Jane and Terezi and you've got like three updates. I really feel iffy about these, but I'M DOING IT ANYWAYS! I finished the vague back stories in different orders. To be honest, Nepeta was the only one I had inspiration for, I don't know, so hers is long compared to the rest of these. Anyways...hope you enjoyed... Hahaha...it's gonna get better later. I'm just bad at startings unless it's an essay or not an extremely long start...I think.**


	5. She Can't Fit In

******Disclaimer: I don't own homestuck.**

* * *

**==Be Echo Trying To Fit In And Talk**

Echo could barely listen to the heaving sighs of the other person. Not that she wanted to. She hated this, and how was everyone holding up? She wouldn't know, because she clearly was not right in the head. Then again, this was all her parent's and ex-boyfriend's faults. They never did love her. They long up and went and left her to her lover, whom, he always just mentally abused the poor girl, he called her names, he said said she was worthless.

She believed he was right. She believed he was perfect. She believed that he loved her. She believed every word he said and stood by the man for everything. That is until he was sent to jail for drinking and driving. Going back to her parents, it was the same scenario. She was 15, now and she didn't have a place to go. Her parents didn't care.

No one did. She wandered the streets alone. She was enrolled into a school for the disabled, whether it be mentally or physically. She had problems with social interactions. No one dared to go near the girl. Was it because she had a very tall structure and was certainly skinny? Was it the fact that her eyes seemed icy cold? Was it the fact that she couldn't write or speak a word ever since she was younger? She was a caring person. She just wasn't good at speaking to others. It would always come out as stammering and extremely shaky.

She felt so alone. She sighed as droplets began to fall. Noticing that her mail had finally come in she had gotten a package. Curiously, she shakily peered inside. Oh, how curiosity killed the cat. She wanted to smile, but she couldn't. Were things finally going right for her?

* * *

**omg. Imma like bang my head against a wall...You'll find more out about Echo later. She's a very complicated character.**


End file.
